Ghosts
by MrMsMingus
Summary: Set right after Covert Affairs Episode 10 where Annie fakes her death, but in this AU, runs into Eyal's old friend, Ziva. Might be just a one shot, I might build on it. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

The commotion in front of the bank across the street is what first caught her attention. Although it went against all of her training to go towards the sound of police sirens, she went anyway. Curiosity had always gotten the best of Ziva David, or Jora Yanez as she went by now.

Staying in the shadows she watched the drama unfold.

There had been a shooting. She saw a gurney being wheeled away towards the waiting ambulance. A man stopped the gurney and got permission to look at the deceased. An Interpol officer pulled back the blanket covering the body to reveal a small framed blonde woman, lying there.

_Must be family. _

No, not family, the man casually checked her pulse making sure she was...dead?

Things about the scene weren't adding up. Ziva became suddenly un-comfortable with her decision to be nosy. This scene had all the signs of an op gone wrong, most likely CIA and the last thing Ziva wanted was to be recognized by an American spy service.

She had given up on her source of evening entertainment when something familiar caught her eye. Rather someone. Rounding the corner she slinked into a seat at an outdoor bar and waited for the familiar man to turn around.

He was supposed to be the M.E. but he was not dressed like one and he was strikingly similar in posture and build to someone she knew. Someone from her past at Mossad, but she couldn't quite tell the context in which her mind had recognized him.

The gurney was loaded into the back of the ambulance and the dark haired man closed the door turning to head towards the drivers seat, he finally pointed his features right in Zivas direction.

"Eyal?" his name escaped from her moth as it hung open in shock. She sank lower in her chair. Eyal Levin had neither seen her, nor heard her, but his presence made Ziva feel the need to run. He was the last person in the world she needed to be recognized by.

Ziva pursed her lips the way she did when she was thinking and narrowed her eyes as he slid into the car. _What is a Mossad operative doing pretending to be an M.E. at a blown CIA op._

As the ambulance started she bolted from her seat sprinting around the corner to where her motorcycle was hidden. Hopping on she started her pursuit of the ambulance. Staying far enough behind not to be noticed as Eyal drove swiftly through the city. A few miles into the route towards the hospital, the ambulance lights and sirens went off and it veered onto a street that would lead them out of town.

Then suddenly, it pulled over on the side of the road. She parked her means of transportation a block away and moved closer on-foot. Eyal quite literally jumped out of the drivers seat and scurried into the back where the dead body was held.

Ziva kept her back against the building she was using to hide her presence and watched. Nearly half an hour later the door opened. Eyal poked his head out and scanned the area. Ziva instinctively stepped back deeper into the shadows and waited for his eyes to pass over her hiding place before taking another breath.

Seemingly satisfied that the coast was clear he jumped out and helped a blonde, probably American woman climb out. She was pale and weak. Obviously she hadn't died at the bank, but she looked like she almost did. Ziva had heard of this technique. Few operatives had tried it. Faking your death, by drugging and stopping your heart is as dangerous as it is reckless.

Ziva watched as Eyal gently led her to the front of the vehicle, making sure she was steady before opening the passenger door and coming out with a small dark brown leather satchel.

Watching, Ziva wondered what this girl could possibly be running from. She looked younger than Ziva, and the way Eyal spoke to her and touched her, she assumed he had known her closely for some time. But again, what is Eyal, a Mossad operative doing helping some young CIA agent fake her death?

Words were exchanged between the two that Ziva couldn't hear. Eyal embraced the young blond who reciprocated before quickly turning away and running across the street to a run down hostel and ducking inside.

Ziva debated who to follow as Eyal re-entered the ambulance. Eyal she could find with little trouble, but loosing this American, she knew she would never find her again.

Waiting until Eyal was out of sight she headed into the hostel.

Just inside the front door there was a woman who reminded her of Abby in the way she dressed.

"Excuse me, my friend was supposed to claim a room for us tonight. She is American, blonde."

The girl eyed Ziva suspiciously, "She was blonde but her German was better than your English, so I doubt she is American. What is your name?"

"Jora, Jora Lavine, and yes I know she speaks fluent German." Only using half of her fake name, Ziva lied smoothly and convincingly.

"So you are related to the man who paid for her room?"

Smiling inwardly she took advantage of the coincidence, "If you are talking about Eyal Lavin, then yes."

"Fourth door down this hall on the right."

"Thank you."

The girl relaxed back onto her chair and waved Ziva away in response.

"Wer ist da?" (_Who is there?) _a small female voice asked from inside the room Ziva had just knocked on.

Taking a leap of faith, Ziva responded in Hebrew, "אני ג'ורה. ידידנו אייל שלח לי." (_I am Jora, Our friend Eyal sent me)._

Ziva listened as the woman inside shuffled about for a moment before slowly un-locking the door. It cracked open slightly and two brown eyes emerged, looking her up and down.

"למה?" (_Why?) _Ziva was slightly taken back by how smoothly the girl went from flawless German to Hebrew, although her accent revealed she was certainly American and not Mossad.

Ziva eyed her for a moment, "כדי לוודא ששלומך טוב." (_to make sure you are well.)_

The girl cautiously widened the doors opening, inviting her inside. Ziva walked in and scanned the small room when she heard a gun cock behind her.

"מי אתה?" _(Who are you?)_

Ziva slowly raised her hands and calculated her words. She decided to respond in English hoping the familiarity would make this operative let her guard down, "I am Jora Yanez."

"You're Mossad?"

"I was, then I worked for NCIS in DC."

"You're NCIS? And you know Eyal?"

"Yes, I have known Eyal since I was a child, but I no longer work for NCIS."

"And why are you here? I know Eyal didn't send you."

"I'm here in Germany because I needed to become a ghost. I'm here in your room because I wanted to know what an ex-mossad agent was doing with American CIA."

Annie lowered the weapon and watched the dark haired Israeli turn to face her. "A ghost?" she ignored the last bit of Jora's statement.

Ziva nodded, "Yes, a ghost. Things back home were complicated. My past with Mossad always fighting with my present life as NCIS. So I left. Changed my name. I did not, however, have to fake my death to do so."

Annie shot her a look but Ziva went on, "How do you know Eyal?"

The blonde waved the gun, motioning for Ziva to sit on the bed before taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"I have known him for 3 years. We have run a lot of ops together." Looking at the floor as she determined how much to reveal and slowly went on, "He has saved my life more times than I could ever repay him for."

Ziva snickered, "That sounds like Eyal. Make sure everyone owes him something."

Annie met her eyes, "What do you owe him?"

Rolling her eyes, and sucking on her cheek, Ziva responded, voice laced whit sarcasm, "A car. But that was a long time ago. So, why did you decide to become a ghost? I told you my story, now you tell me yours."

Clicking on the guns safety the blonde American stood and stuffed it into the back of her pants, pacing the floor as she explained herself. "Because it was the only way to protect the people I care about."

Ziva nodded with sympathy.

The blonde stopped pacing, "Jora is not your real name I assume?"

"No, it is Ziva. Ziva David."

Annie froze in her tracks and glared at the woman sitting across from her, "You are the late directors daughter?"

"Yes. That too is complicated."

There was silence between them as Annie carefully watched Zivas every move.

"My name is Jessica Matthews."

Ziva met her eyes, "No, it is not..." Ziva stood and moved toward the door. "...but if you must remain a ghost to protect your friends..." She stopped and looked at Annie directly in the eye, "...it must become your name."

Annie maintained her glazed over glare as she watched Ziva reach for the door.

"My apartment is a block away from the bank you died. Hallidas apartment, room 307. If you need anything, or if I can help you, I will be there."

Annie opened her mouth in shock releasing a response that stopped Ziva in the doorway, "Thank you."

Ziva nodded, "Any friend of Eyal Lavin is a friend of mine. Be careful Jessica."

"You too."

Ziva gave her a sad smile and closed the door behind her. _She is so young, so invested in this mission. I hope she isn't in over her feet, or was it head..._Mounting her bike she started the trek home.

She saw the tail, the moment they pulled up behind her. They were good, snd tonight, much to her dismay, she was not better. Failing to lose them, she parked a mile away from her apartment and braced herself to face them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva waited in the shadows as one set of footsteps moved in on her position. The gait was that of a man, a fit man. The long strides told her he was a tall man as well. Ziva braced herself for what she knew was going to be a fight. She thought of Jessica, hoping whoever this man was hadn't sent his partner to blow her newly formed cover.

In a flash of movement her tall, dark haired attacker came around the corner, arm extended intending to pin her against the wall. Ziva hit his arm away and spun the man round, hanging onto his arms behind his back. He struggled to escape but Ziva slammed his body against the brick wall across the alley and used her body-weight to hold him there.

The man grunted, "Ziva, it's me."

She gasped as she recognized his voice, "Eyal?" releasing him and spinning him around to face her she recognized his striking dark features immediately and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her back and held he in an embrace for a moment. Ziva let go and stepped back to look him over. "You sure have aged" playfully punching him in the arm.

"And you sure have...uh, grown up."

"It is okay, Eyal, you can say I have aged as well. I know it to be true."

He shot her his signature charming grin, "That is not a thing to say to a lady. Particularly one who could kill you."

Ziva let out a hearty laugh.

"So, what were you doing visiting my friend?"

"Your friend?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that really all she is?"

Ziva thought she perceived sadness as he nodded in response, "Yes, a friend is all."

"Well, I was curious why you were helping a CIA agent fake her own death."

Eyals eyes widened, "How long have you been following me?"

Ziva started walking toward her apartment building motioning for him to follow, which he did. "I saw you back at the bank. You make a terrible M.E."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm? what is that about?"

"Hmm, you have improved in your ability to not be detected since the last time I saw you."

"Well, I am a ghost now, so I am getting more practice than I did working for NCIS."

Reaching the entrance, she opened the door for Eyal before coming back alongside him, leading him to the stairwell.

"I heard you went off the grid. Rivka asked if I had heard from you, or knew where you were."

Ziva scoffed as she climbed the stairs, "Of course she did. I'm sure she thinks now that she has taken over my fathers position she can control me as well."

Eyal grabbed her arm and made her look at him, "Your father left instructions for the next director to look after you. Since that role fell on her she is just trying to keep a promise."

Violently pulling her arm free, she resumed her climb up the last flight of stairs. Eyal silently followed her down the hall to her apartment then walked inside when invited.

"So, are you going to tell her you found me?"

Eyal took a seat at the small kitchen table, "Depends on why you are hiding and why you approached my American friend."

"You keep calling her your friend." She pulled up a chair across from him and leaned back, eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you really not know her name, or do you just not want to tell me?"

Eyal sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead, "I know her old identity, but we agreed it would be best if I don't know the name she will use while she is dark."

"So this is temporary?"

Eyal shook his head, "I hope so." Slamming a hand on the table he startled her attention back to him, "So...what are you hiding from?"

Slightly taken aback by his actions Ziva paused to re-gather her thoughts, "After my father died, things got complicated. I need time alone, off the grid, away from it all. I need to figure out what I will do next and I need to do so alone." Emphasizing the word along she gave him a stone hard glare."

Eyal waved his hand, "Okay."

Ziva leaned forward, eyes widening, "Okay? No argument?"

"No. A few months ago, I tried to quit Mossad."

With a raised eyebrow she inquired, "Why?"

Eyal smacked his lips and stood walking around behind the chair he leaned over and gripped it as he explained, "They asked me to do things I was un-willing to do, wouldn't permit me to do things I needed to do. With the power vacuum your fathers death created I was sucked back into the life before I ever really got a chance to leave."

Contemplatively Ziva stared at Eyal's hands that were gripping the chair, after realizing he was done talking she took it upon herself to change the subject, "Your friend tells me she faked her death to protect the people she cares about? Who is she protecting and who is she protecting them from?

Eyal stood and planted his hands on his hips, looking at her with eyes aimed to lecture her.

"I'm not going to blow her cover or compromise her mission. But, I see you care for her and I would like to help. If I can."

Eyal nodded and his gaze relaxed slightly. "Do you know the name, Henry Wilcox?"

Ziva nodded and crossed her arms, "Yes, when I was sixteen or so he came to headquarters and I met him. My father neither trusted, nor liked the man."

"Your father was wise to not to trust him. Have you heard of the scandal within the CIA lately?"

"The DCS, Arthur Campbell, cheated on his wife. It has been all over the news."

"Well, he didn't it was a front to protect his family from Henry. Annie went dark to...to catch Henry, find evidence to indite him, to kill him, do whatever it takes to stop him. Going dark lets her do so under the radar."

"So, her name is Annie?"

Eyal cursed in Hebrew under his breath for letting the name slip.

"I will not use it against her, nor will I repeat it. Why would she do all this to protect her old boss?"

Eyal chuckled and smiled to himself, "Because she is trusting and loyal to a fault. In the same way your dis-trust of every human on the earth causes trouble for you, her ability to see the best in everyone causes trouble for her. She wants to protect the people she loves, and wants to see Henry brought to justice, see all of his moles in the CIA exposed. She is stubborn and this is the only way she felt it was possible. We advised her not to but she is Annie."

"We? Who else knows? The Campbells?"

Eyal rolled his eyes, "No, they don't know. Two people other than myself know she is alive. But there is no protocol, we aren't supposed to be able to contact her."

"I don't know if to think she is brave or stupid."

"Both. She is both. Ziva, As long as she lets you, please watch out for Annie. You can tell her I said to let you help her get her feet up under her. Just don't push too hard or she will disappear, and you are my only link to her now."

Zova nodded solemnly as her eyes followed his frame moving towards the door.

"And Ziva, be careful. If Henry every does find out she is alive, finds out about your involvement he will come after you."

Ziva stood and followed him to the doorway. "I will be careful. Annie knows I am here. If she needs anything I will help her. I promise."

Eyal gave her a quick hug, "Thank you. Shalom my sister."

Ziva smiled and waved as he walked down the hall. "Shalom my brother."


End file.
